Best Beach Day Ever
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Kendall wasn't having the best beach day until his three best friends came along to make it better. OT4 fluff and smut.


**Note: This fic just wrote itself around the beach episode. This is the result of LJ conversations while watching it. I absolutely had to write it and I hope it turned out okay. I like the beginning more than the end because I kind of gave up half way through the smut but hopefully it doesn't suck too much. Let me know what you guys think :)**

**

* * *

**

_Best beach day ever. _

Kendall thought bitterly as he stood on the beach, watching the sun set slowly. It created a beautiful array of colors in the sky, a mix of orange, yellow and red. He wiggled his toes around in the warm sand, musing that the day couldn't have gone any worse. He spent it alone, being chased around by some crazy fan who insisted, delusionally so, that they were dating. He tried to set her straight, let her down easy but the girl was _not _having it.

Things just went from bad to worse after that, including a jealous ex-boyfriend and an ATV race. What was even worse was that his friends weren't even there to have his back throughout this ordeal. Carlos and Logan were too busy looking for buried treasure and James was too wrapped up in proving the girl who rescued him was a mermaid. When all was said and done, Kendall was a little more than annoyed.

And now it was the end of their beach day and, not only was Kendall pissed off, but he was alone. At least, that's what he bitterly assumed until he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He wanted to angrily huff and break away from this embrace but he found himself intoxicated by the smell of the other boy's cologne. _James. _It was downright impossible to stay mad at him for long; he undoubtedly ended up caving every single time.

This didn't mean he never _tried _to resist the other boy. He did. He just usually failed. Like this instance, he tried to ignore the light kisses James placed over his bare shoulders and he tried to act like the simple contact didn't send shivers down his spine but the soft chuckle from his friend confirmed that he had failed, as always.

"How was your mermaid?" He hoped that he concealed the angry, jealous tone in his voice as he asked this.

James sighed, seemingly oblivious to just how pissed off Kendall really was. "She wasn't actually a mermaid."

Kendall refrained from adding a "duh" to that statement. He spun around, switching their positions, wrapping his own arms around James' bare waist. The brunette draped his arms over Kendall's shoulders, smiling at how close their bodies were. "I've been waiting to get you alone all day." the blond practically growled as he moved even closer to James, their bodies pressing flush against one another. Kendall didn't hesitate another second before crushing their lips together in a needy, desperate kiss. He made sure to pour all his frustration and anger into that kiss, letting James know just how he was feeling. But as he felt James' soft lips moving against his, he could feel all that melting away, being replaced by pure contentedness. This is what he wanted all day.

"Should we be jealous?"

Kendall nearly jumped out of his skin in that second before he realized it was just their other two friends. There was a second where he thought they were busted, caught by one of their other friends. Luckily, it was just Carlos and Logan, who were watching the scene, identical smirks on their faces. Kendall could almost laugh: they were too busy all day but now they were all together, even though the day was almost over.

The thought brought a smile to his lips. "Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head, beckoning the other two boys over. The two obliged happily, feet sifting through the sand as they shuffled over to the other boys. Kendall looked down, noticing the two shorter boys had their fingers laced together. There was a deep hue of pink in Logan's cheeks and Kendall couldn't find any other word than absolutely precious to describe it.

He suddenly grabbed James' hand, instructing him to hold onto the smart boy's limb as he led them towards the ocean. The day was almost over and Kendall was determined to make the most of it. They walked ankle-deep in the ocean for a few minutes, all four enjoying the warm water around their feet and their intertwined fingers. Silence had washed over them until James spoke up a few minutes later, noticing something particular.

"Logie, you're the only one still wearing a shirt," he observed aloud, pointing at the smart boy's upper half.

"So?" he challenged.

"I don't think that's fair," James murmured with a grin, stalking over to the other boy. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, intending to yank it over his head. The smaller boy shrieked defensively, trying to swat the other's hands away.

"I'll save you Logie!" Carlos proclaimed bravely, running and jumping on the taller boy's back in attempt at pulling him away from the other boy. He clung onto the pretty boy as he stumbled back from the force.

"Kendall!" he exclaimed helplessly, "HELP!

Kendall just watched the scene with a smirk. He had requested James' help earlier in the day while he was proving the girl he met was a mermaid and the brunette had just ran off with her, ignoring his desperate pleas for help. This was karma and Kendall knew that. "Why should I?" he questioned smugly, arms folded over his chest.

Logan chuckled at this, imitating Carlos' earlier move and jumping on Kendall's back, wrapping his arms loosely around the blond's neck. Kendall didn't mind at all; he loved being so close with the other guys. He gently grasped under the other's thighs, holding him securely. He tried to wipe the wide grin off his face as Logan whispered his plan to knock James' in the water in his ear. He was in whole-heartedly.

"Carlos, stop," Logan commanded gently, "You're gonna break him."

Logan had a power over Carlos that none of them could explain or define. Whenever Logan told him to do something, he obliged immediately, sometimes grumbling under his breath, but he did it nonetheless. They watched Carlos slide off the other's back, a pout on his lips. Logan did the same, sliding off of Kendall and walking over to the Latino. With a slightly smug smile on his face, he reached up to cup Carlos' cheeks, dragging his face forward to meet him in a sudden, passionate kiss. He was sure to part his lips to allow Carlos' tongue to slip by them, letting James' watch their deep kiss.

Kendall took his cue, noting James' oblivious level of distraction by the other two's heated kiss, just as planned. He seized the opportunity, tackling the pretty boy to the ground. James shouted in surprise as he fell to the ground, Kendall landing on top of him. Carlos pulled away from the kiss, letting out a loud bark of laughter.

Grumbling as he stood, James dusted the sand from his trunks. Horror spread over his face as he realized the wrecked state of his hair. Wet and sandy was _not _an attractive hair style. Kendall chuckled as he stood up too, much less concerned with the sand he was now covered in.

"Now my hair is ruined!" he shouted, angrily.

That anger slowly subsided though when Logan walked over to the tall boy, standing on his tiptoes to give him a sweet, apology kiss. He slid his arms around James' neck, letting the taller boy deepen their kiss, sliding his tongue past his parted lips. He used this hold to drag James' down into the sand with him once again. The smart boy laughed joyously as James growled in a playful way, running his hand down Logan's side, letting it slip under his now soaking wet shirt.

Logan grinned and flipped them over, straddling the taller boy's hips. The warm water crashed gently around them. The shorter boy glanced behind him, noticing Carlos and Kendall wrestling in the shallow water. He shrieked in surprise when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him off the other boy. He held onto Kendall's arms tightly as the blond spun them around.

He chuckled softly as Kendall set him back down, swaying slightly. A deep blush crept onto his face as he watched the other two interact, James leaning down slightly to kiss the Latino sweetly.

Kendall sighed as he kept his arms wrapped around Logan. He rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder and couldn't help but think that _this _is exactly what the day was supposed to be like. "Why don't we go take a shower?"

James couldn't agree any faster with this suggestion and they all linked hands once again, making their way back up to Griffin's beach house. They headed upstairs to the master bathroom, peeling off their wet clothes. Carlos and Kendall were the first two undressed and Kendall couldn't resist pressing his body against Carlos', hips grinding against his backside.

"_Kendall_," the shorter boy groaned.

"Oh, it's _this_ kind of shower," James murmured in realization, stepping forward to turn on the water in Griffin's larger than usual shower. Letting the water heat up first, he walked back over to Logan, cupping his cheeks and engaging him in a deep, hungry kiss. The smart boy whimpered softly, quickly responding and kissing the other boy back. James wore a slight smirk as he finally lifted the smart boy's shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly behind them. He slid his hands down Logan's smooth sides, slipping them under his swim trunks and sliding those off as well.

Kendall placed his hands on the Latino's hips, slowly guiding him towards the shower. James had a different tactic, quickly kicking off his swim trunks before gripping the smaller boy's butt to lift him up, carrying him into the shower with him. All four boys took a moment to enjoy the warm spray of water washing over their bodies. Logan smiled, running his fingers through James' hair, letting all the sand rinse out. He dipped his head down, pressing his lips to James' once again.

The kiss was cut short when he was passed off to Carlos who placed his hands under his butt to support him. Logan giggled at the other's tickling touch as he clung to the Latino, arms draped around his neck while his legs were wrapped securely around his waist. He titled Carlos' head up so he could fit their lips together in a desperate kiss.

The two taller boys watched in extreme interest as the other two made out. Logan gasped softly as his back hit the cool tile of the shower. It turned him on a little to be pressed against the shower like this. James grabbed Kendall by the back of his neck, yanking him forward for a needy kiss. Watching Logan and Carlos kissing with such hot passion did unexplainable things to the pretty boy. He let his fingers travel down Kendall's chest, tracing his toned stomach muscles, playing with the sparse trail of hair there. He slowly curled his fingers around the other's hardening member, letting a sly grin tweak his lips at the groan Kendall emitted.

Logan tore his lips away from Carlos', taking interest in the scene before him. The sight of James jerking Kendall off and the responsive sounds of pleasure from the blond turned him on beyond belief. "_Carlos_," he whispered, biting his lip to keep from moaning at the mere sight.

Carlos seemed to understand Logan's need, letting his finger rub over the smart boy's entrance. This earned a quiet whimper from Logan, silently begging for more. Unable to refuse the other boy _anything, _Carlos happily obliged, adding slight pressure until the digit slowly slid into the smart boy. Logan let out a soft moan at the sensation.

This turned into a surprised gasp as he felt James' other hand wrap around his length and Carlos slipping another finger inside him. Carlos worked his digit into the other boy, stretching him. He kissed away the disappointed whine when he pulled them away but it was replaced with a quiet cry of his name as he slowly pushed into the other boy. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the wall. He winced in slight pain but they'd done this enough times to know that it would soon subside, giving way to an amazing pleasure.

Logan had been so wrapped up in his own haze of pleasure that he hadn't even noticed that Kendall had stretched James until he looked over and saw the blond bending the other boy over, entering him slowly. This sent a strong wave of pleasure coursing over his body and he couldn't stifle the moan emitted as he felt Carlos' hips roll against his.

Kendall groaned, both because of James' warm heat engulfing him and the wonderful sounds of pleasure coming from the other three boys. He snapped his hips forward, syncing up to the rhythm of Carlos' hips as he continued fucking the smart boy. Kendall let one hand roam over James' soft back, tracing the line of his spine while the other held a firm grip on his hip, guiding them back against his.

James and Logan moaned simultaneously, their respective lovers each hitting that special spot inside of him that made them see stars. Logan clung to the Latino, burying his face in Carlos' neck as he repeatedly slammed his prostate. Kendall gripped each of James' hips, pulling him back in time with his thrusts, pounding into him relentlessly.

"_Logie_," Carlos groaned, hips snapping up erratically as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. "Fuck."

Logan's only response was a quiet whimper of agreement. He smashed his lips to Carlos' as they simultaneously came, moans stifled by their desperate kiss. Both boys panted, struggling to catch their breaths as their chests heaved erratically. After exchanging one last soft kiss, they turned their attention towards the other two boys. It was obvious that James was close by the way he was moaning and working his hips back against Kendall's. They watched as Kendall reached around, pumping the other's length in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before both boys were coming, each crying out the other's name.

A few moments passed in silence before Carlos gingerly set Logan back on his feet and all four boys began washing each other, Kendall's working conditioner into James' hair, James rubbing soap over Logan's chest, Logan shampooing Carlos' short hair. Once they were all rinsed and clean, they stepped out of the shower, each grabbing one of the white fluffy towels sitting on the counter.

"Carry me?" Logan stated, coming out as more of a request as he stared up at Kendall with soft, pleading brown eyes.

Kendall wrapped his towel around his waist and nodded, scooping the smaller boy up, who instantly wrapped his legs around the blond's waist, head falling onto his shoulder tiredly. James draped his towel over his form, kissing his shoulder lovingly. Carlos and James followed them to the bedroom and slid into bed with them.

And Kendall can't help but think as Logan curled up against him, James pressed against his back and Carlos cuddled against the smart boy, that this was the best beach day ever.


End file.
